Terror tales
Terror tales is risabom's debut album Synopsis from a girl who keeps getting teased to ghosts haunting queens risabom’s debut album “Terror tales has them all! characters Risabom Risabom serves as the narrative character for this story telling the tales of the songs Oreo oreo is a black girl with a disorder that makes her have white patches on her. For this she is commonly made fun of thus gaining her the nickname “Oreo”. King king is a character mainly introduced in “death of a queen” he was the husband of old queen and is now the husband of new queen New queen new queen is the current wife of king she replaced old queen after she stabbed herself with a knife and flew of the castle. She murdered queen-to-be and pushed her into old queen’s grave thus causing her to be haunted by the ghosted of old queen in “Fear me”. Queen-to-be queen-to-be is the king’s ex-girlfriend she got killed by new queen by getting her neck snapped and her being pushed into old queen’s grave thus causing old queen to haunt new queen. Old queen old queen is king’s ex-wife she killed herself by stabbing herself with a knife and falling of the castle durring her funeral she got covered up by queen-to-be’s corpse then she went to go and haunt new queen scaring her out of her sleep. Book seller book seller appears as a character in the intro and outro he was almost strangled by Risabom after he said she couldn’t return the book cause she bought it. The archer the archer is a character mainly in the medieval part of terror tales he was going to go for a morning hunt before being ambushed by the ghost of old queen and queen-to-be but then being saved by the spy The spy the spy is a character in the medieval section of terror tales she saves the archer from the ghost of old queen and queen-to-be. Amy amy is one of the characters in terror tales she appears in royal tale and she is oreo’s bus buddy and bff she is (so far) the only student who accepts Oreo‘s white patches Songs Something I have to tell you Something I have to tell you is the intro song to terror tales it is a song featuring dizzla D’s song lost love Royal tale royal tale is the second song in terror tales it features the song “remember” by dizzla D. It tells the tale of Olivia “Oreo” johnson who gets bullied due to her white spots on her skin. In the end she gains her confidence and beats up the bullies and proclaims her new name “Oreo” Death of a queen Death of a queen is a song featuring dizzla D’s “love never dies“ the song tells the tale of king,new queen, old queen, and queen-to-be. King goes to old queen‘s funeral where new queen breaks queen-to-be’s neck and pushes her into old queens tomb. It is then explained of how old queen died. She stabbed herself and then tossed herself of the castle. Fear me Fear me features team salvato’s “10-yuri”. Old queen goes into new queen and king’s castle to haunt new queen due to her being smushed by Queen-to-be’s corpse. After the haunting new queen wakes up screaming. Don’t run Don’t run features dizzla D’s “Never run away”. The new queen tells the king that they have to go or else old queen will kill them both they both run in a panic from the kingdom until they find someone else is chasing them.